1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for mounting a heat exchanger on an automotive vehicle, effectively applicable to an automotive vehicle with a radiator and a condenser mounted on the front side thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known, the radiator of a vehicle, such as an ordinary passenger car, is mounted on the front-end of the engine compartment (of a vehicle) through a front-end panel of metal or resin. This front end panel extends transversely across the vehicle and has the ends thereof fixed to the body (side member) on the vehicle side and constitutes a part of a xe2x80x9cstrength memberxe2x80x9d (reinforcing member) of the body on the vehicle front.
In the conventional vehicle-mounted structure of a heat exchanger, however, the heat exchanger is assembled on the front-end panel after assembling the front-end panel on the vehicle. Therefore, it is difficult to reduce the number of assembly steps and thus to reduce the production cost of the vehicle.
In view of the aforementioned problems of the prior art, the object of the present invention is to mount the heat exchanger on the vehicle with a simple structure.
In order to achieve the object described above, according to the present invention, there is provided a structure for mounting a heat exchanger on a vehicle, characterized in that the heat exchanger mounted on the vehicle has a dual function as a reinforcing member for reinforcing the vehicle body.
Also, according to the present invention, there is provided a vehicle-mounted structure for a heat exchanger characterized in that beam-like brackets extending transversely across the vehicle are included in the heat exchanger, which is mounted on the vehicle through the brackets.
Also, according to the present invention, there is provided a heat exchanger mounted on a vehicle, characterized by comprising a plurality of tubes for allowing a fluid to flow therethrough, header tanks arranged at the longitudinal ends of the tubes and communicating with a plurality of the tubes, and the beam-like brackets mounted on the header tanks, extending in horizontal direction and fixed on the vehicle.
Also, according to the present invention, there is provided a heat exchanger mounted on a vehicle, comprising:
a first heat exchanger comprising a plurality of first tubes for allowing a first fluid to flow therethrough and first header tanks arranged at the longitudinal ends of the first tubes for communicating with a plurality of the first tubes thereby to exchange heat between the air and the first fluid; and
a second heat exchanger including a plurality of second tubes for allowing a second fluid to flow therethrough and second header tanks arranged at the longitudinal ends of the second tubes for communicating with a plurality of the second tubes thereby to exchange heat between the air and the second fluid;
characterized in that the two heat exchangers are arranged integrally in series with each other along the direction of airflow, and the beam-like brackets extending in horizontal direction fixedly on the vehicle are coupled to at least the first header tanks.
Also, according to the present invention, there is provided a heat exchanger mounted on a vehicle, comprising a plurality of tubes for allowing a fluid to pass therethrough, header tanks arranged at the longitudinal ends of the tubes and extending in the direction perpendicular to the length of the tubes while communicating with a plurality of the tubes, and beamlike brackets arranged on the head tanks and extending in horizontal direction fixedly on the vehicle, characterized in that each header tank is formed with a reinforcing wall projected in the direction perpendicular to the length of the header tank and extending longitudinally to the header tank.
In any case, the heat exchanger of a simple structure free of the front-end panel can be mounted on the vehicle, and therefore the number of steps of assembling the heat exchanger can be reduced.
Also, the condenser and other heat exchangers can be assembled removably on the reinforcing walls, which increase the flexural rigidity (geometrical moment of inertia) of the header tanks. Even in the case where the condenser or other heat exchangers are removed, therefore, the rigidity of the head tanks can be prevented from decreasing.
By the way, according to this invention, each of the brackets may be formed with an assembly portion for assembling equipment other than the heat exchanger.
Also, the brackets may each be formed with an assembly portion for assembling the headlight.
Further, the brackets may be of two types, one formed with the assembly portion and the other not formed with the assembly portion.
Furthermore, the two types of brackets and the assembly portions may be integrated with each other.
Incidentally, the reference numerals indicated in the parentheses for each means described above illustrate the correspondence to the specific means included in the embodiments described later.
The above and other features and advantages of the present invention will be made apparent by the detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.